A coating container provided with an inside plug member that is fixed to the mouth part of a container body for holding a liquid and that includes a valve element capable of opening and closing a discharge hole by a push system has been used conventionally.
As shown in FIG. 16 for instance, for a coating container 100 of this kind in a push type, an inside plug member 106 is fixed to a mouth part 104 of a container body 102 for holding a liquid such as a liquid for a medical agent, a cosmetic liquid, and an industrial liquid.
The inside plug member 106 is provided with a valve element 112 that can project from and withdraw into a discharge hole 108 and that is urged in the direction of projecting from the discharge hole 108 by an urging member 110 in such a manner that the discharge hole 108 formed at the leading end of the inside plug member 106 is opened and closed. A cap member 114 is detachably fixed to the mouth part 104 of the container body 102.
For the coating container 100 of a push type, as shown in FIG. 16, a state in which the cap member 114 is fixed to the mouth part 104 of the container body 102 is kept in the case in which the coating container is not used.
In this state, the valve element 112 is urged by the urging member 110, and the discharge hole 108 of the inside plug member 106 is closed in such a manner that a liquid held in the container body 102 is prevented from leaking through the discharge hole 108.
In the case in which the coating container is used as shown in FIG. 17, the cap member 114 fixed to the mouth part 104 of the container body 102 is detached and removed, and the coating container is disposed upside down. A leading end of the valve element 112 projecting from the discharge hole 108 of the inside plug member 106 is then pressed to a section A to be coated.
By the above configuration, the valve element 112 is separated from the discharge hole 108 while resisting against the urging force of the urging member 110 to cause the discharge hole 108 to be opened, thereby coating the section A to be coated with a liquid held in the container body 102.
However, for the coating container 100 of a push type, in the case in which a liquid having a high volatility such as ethanol series is held in the container body 102, a liquid held in the container body 102 is gasified in some cases depending on an ambient temperature environment.
Consequently, as shown in FIG. 17, in the case in which the leading end of the valve element 112 projecting from the discharge hole 108 of the inside plug member 106 is pressed to a section A to be coated to cause the discharge hole 108 to be in the opened state, a liquid held in the container body 102 is discharged in quantity larger than the predetermined amount by an internal pressure of a gas in the container body 102, thereby preventing the coating from being carried out with precision. Moreover, by an influence of a gas, a discharged liquid is dispersed over the surrounding area and contaminates the section to be coated in some cases.
In consideration of such conditions, in Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-66959), a coating container 200 as shown in FIG. 18 is proposed.
More specifically, for the coating container 200 in accordance with Patent document 1, a pressing portion 216 is formed on the middle section inside the top wall of the cap member 214, and a valve element 212 is pressed down while resisting against the urging force of an urging member 210 in the state in which the cap member 214 is fixed to the mouth part 204 of the container body 202.
Moreover, a contact ring 218 is formed on the periphery of the pressing portion 216. Consequently, in the state in which the cap member 214 is fixed to the mouth part 204 of the container body 202, the contact ring 218 is abutted to the leading end peripheral part of an inside plug member 206, thereby preventing a liquid from leaking externally from the inside plug member 206.
By the above configuration, in the state in which the cap member 214 is fixed to the mouth part 204 of the container body 202, the pressing portion 216 of the cap member 214 presses the valve element 212 downward while resisting against the urging force of an urging member 210, thereby causing the discharge hole 208 of the inside plug member 206 to be kept opened.
Moreover, the contact ring 218 is abutted to the leading end peripheral part of an inside plug member 206 in this state, thereby preventing a liquid from leaking externally from the inside plug member 206 even in the case in which the coating container is made to be in a rollover state.
Even in the case in which a liquid held in the container body 202 is gasified and an internal pressure is increased, when the cap member 214 is detached and removed from the mouth part 204 of the container body 202, an airtight state caused by an abutment of the contact ring 218 and the leading end peripheral part of the inside plug member 206 is released, and the coating container can be degassed in a moment of time.
Moreover, in Patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-306999), a coating container 300 as shown in FIG. 19 is proposed.
More specifically, for the coating container 300 in accordance with Patent document 2, in the state in which a cap member 314 is fixed to a mouth part 304 of a container body 302, an abutting face 316 of the cap member 314 presses a valve element 312 downward while resisting against the urging force of an urging member 310. In addition, the abutting face 316 of the cap member 314 comes into contact with the leading end side of an inside plug member 306, thereby causing the discharge hole 308 of the inside plug member 306 to be kept closed.
By the above configuration, even in the case in which a liquid held in the container body 302 is gasified and an internal pressure is increased, when the cap member 314 is detached and removed from the mouth part 304 of the container body 302, an airtight state caused by an abutment of the abutting face 316 of the cap member 314 and the leading end side of the inside plug member 306 is released, and the coating container can be degassed in a moment of time.
Moreover, in Patent document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-160159), a coating container 400 as shown in FIG. 20 is proposed.
More specifically, for the coating container 400 in accordance with Patent document 3, in the state in which a cap member 414 is fixed to a mouth part 404 of a container body 402, a pressing cylinder 416 formed inside the top wall of the cap member 414 presses a valve element 412 downward while resisting against the urging force of an urging member 410, thereby causing a discharge hole 408 of an inside plug member 406 to be kept opened.
Moreover, the pressing cylinder 416 is fitted into the discharge hole 408 of the inside plug member 406 in this state, thereby preventing a liquid from leaking externally from the inside plug member 406 even in the case in which the coating container is made to be in a rollover state.
Even in the case in which a liquid held in the container body 402 is gasified and an internal pressure is increased, when the cap member 414 is detached and removed from the mouth part 404 of the container body 402, an airtight state caused by a fitting of the pressing cylinder 416 and the discharge hole 408 of the inside plug member 406 is released, and the coating container can be degassed in a moment of time via a groove portion 412a formed on the side of the valve element 412.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-66959
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-306999
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-160159